Electronic devices typically include an oscillator circuit as a reference to generate specified frequencies for use in the device. For example, an output frequency of an oscillator circuit may be used to provide a clock signal for other circuitry of the electronic device. The frequency of oscillation for the crystal is based on various characteristics of the crystal, such as the shape or ‘cut’ of the crystal. The load capacitance of the oscillator circuit can also influence the output frequency of the oscillator. The load capacitance is comprised of external capacitors as well as the circuit's parasitics from the circuit board and the pins of the integrated circuits. Typically, the load capacitance of the circuit is estimated during the design process for the overall electronic device. However, if the estimation of the load capacitance is not correct, then the oscillator circuit may operate within the design requirements. Thus, it is desirable to more accurately determine the load capacitance of an oscillator circuit in order to properly design an appropriate oscillator circuit for use in an electronic device.